Command & Conquer: Holocaust
by Gabriel Syme
Summary: This is my first original command & conquer story. The characters in this story are similar to the ones in Red Alert 1, but with a few additions. As to what is the story is about, well, it is another what if, but, this time, well, read it . Note that it i
1. Prologue

This story is dedicated to the Jews, a great people, who were the first to choose God. It is also in memory of the 6 million who died in one of those most cruel exterminations ever conducted by Man. 

This story is dedicated to every Command & Conquer Fan, and, most of all, it is dedicated to you: the reader. 

Prologue 

Classified Location, Trinity, New Mexico

1968

The hum of a chronosphere could be heard in the laboratory. 

"Well Jessup, one should not play with time." 

"Yes professor." 

"You know, a dictator once said that a war is never prevented, it is merely postponed to the advantage of others." 

"You didn't prevent World War 2, or World War 3, but you still prevented the Holocaust....' 

"Rubbish ! It happened nonetheless. Looking at what Yuri and Stalin did is enough to make me feel nauseated." 

"So, what are you going to do ?" 

"I'm going back. I'm going to set things right. While I can't save my people, it is much better than to lose a lot more people, even if they were of another race or religion." 

With that, Einstein stepped on to his Chronosphere, and was transported back in time. 

Elsewhere, 

Allied HeadQuarters, America

Pentagon, Washington, District of Columbia

The shadowy figure in a nice suit stood before his superior in the room. 

"Apparently, he already developed an early version much earlier, originally being an improved Chronosphere, though I haven't found out when he developed it." 

"That is not the matter. Preventing communism from becoming a global threat is imperative, and must be dealt in any manner possible." 

"Are you sure of this, sir ?" 

"Yes boy, I mean, agent 32F. You understand the importance of this mission well and clear." 

"I suppose so, but, isn't playing with time dan..." 

"Enough ! Get on with it !" 

As the man in a nice suit walked off from the office, the superior wondered whether the weather would be bad that day. 

Landsberg, Germany, 1936

A much younger Einstein was walking up to a youthful Hitler, his purpose clear, his intent well thought out, and, in his mind, hopefully, a wrong would become a real right. 

Before he could achieve this mission, he received a tap on his shoulder. 

"Ey ? Who are you?" 

"We are the same person, but I'm from a later point in time." 

"Incredible ! This time travel nonsense is really exciting isn't it ?" 

"Yes, but, I'm afraid you shouldn't kill Hitler ." 

"Vy ?" 

As the later Einstein explained to the earlier one the events that unfolded, the earlier Einstein bowed his head. 

"I suppose we were both selfish. Better for one race to die than for many other races to suffer in its place." 

With that, both Einstein's disappeared under a flash of blinding light, as they returned to their respective points in time.   


However,   


A deserted cemetery, Georgia, Russia

1917

A young Stalin looked at the tombstone of his deceased mother. Never in his life had he seen a more beautiful, or gentle, woman. 

But such is Life. Loved ones die, and we must move, he thought. 

As Stalin looked above and saw the cold, vast, wastelands of Georgia, Stalin knew that he had always wanted to change Russia. 

Russia was strong, but merely poorly managed, thanks to a weak czar. 

But there was a hope. 

A group of idealists had just taken over all control in Russia. He already had a high position in Russia. He gained this position by working closely with them. Though it was an ulterior motive, and the leader, a formidable idealist, strong in mind and body, was already suspicious of his schemes, there was little that he could do. 

All that this young man had to do was make himself leader, and his dream would come true.... 

"Hey, Stalin !" 

A voice came out from behind him. 

Although Stalin figured it was someone else, it looked very much like an old friend of his. He boomed out, in very thick Russian, with a voice, that was, at best, both threatening, and, at this moment, lightened up at the arrival of an old friend. 

"Hey Jake ! How's America ? I haven't seen you in a long time !" 

"Ja, a very long time, comrade." 

Stalin was wondering why this odd american emphasized on the use of the word "comrade", as he reached out his arm to shake hands with the disguised American General. 

Within moments, Stalin became nothing more than a memory, and no longer existed in Time and Space.   


Classified Location, Houston, Texas

1968

As the old American General looked at his watch, he realized that time had hardly changed. Or rather, the watch's measurement of time. 

"Did you find him, sir ?" 

"Stalin, is, well, gone." 

"Congratulations sir ! Communism is no longer a threat !" 

"I know, but I hope what we expected has come true..." 

And with that, the General whisked out a toothpick from his left pocket in his coat, and brought it to his mouth, and he started to ponder. 

"Sir, I...er.. here's the report you wanted when you got back, and I suggest you have a very good look at it." 

The private handed to the general a report, his hand shaking with fear, and disgust, as memories of military training poured into his memory, reminding him not to portray emotions in the presence of a superior. The general looked on, feeling rather puzzled at private's obvious expression, despite his best attempts at hiding it. 

The general scanned the report slowly, his eyes processing the data slowly. His expression, being one of curiosity, became one of astonishment, and utter odium, beyond his own description. 

"I' D.." 

His eyes went black, the gnawed, over-chewed toothpick fell to the floor, and his mind went blank, as fellow soldiers crowded around him, ensuring his safety. 

But little could do to help change the general's perception of the report. 

For Hitler had moved on. 

And further.   
  
  
  


**Charlie presents**

**WESTWOOD STUDIOS PROUDLY PRESENTS**

COMMAND & CONQUER

**Holocaust**


	2. Information on the Holocaust

**Knowing your enemy**

**AXIS FORCES**

Ideaology:   
Mainly fascist. Even the Japanese Imperial Army is a fascist force unto itself. The primary belief, held foremost by the Nazi party, is the obliteration of semitic races, most notably the Jews, the proliferation of the Nordic, or Aryan race, over the world, with a secondary ideal of enslaving the Slavic people. 

Current leader:   
Adolf Hitler, Fuhrer of the Third Reich, Germany, Supreme leader of the combined Axis Forces 

Base Of Operations:   
Whole of German, Italian and Japanese empire. Command posts identified in Berlin, Hitlergrad, Brazil and numerous other areas.   
  
Military Strength:   
Enlisted forces:6 million. Elite, veteran, and non-regular forces, including the SS, and most notably, the Fascist Russia Guerilla Groups: an estimated 3 million 

Economic Strength :   
Unknown. Believed to be an excess of 500 billion Swiss Fancs 

Political strength:   
The Axis forces, while relatively small, have received incredible political backing, primarily from the large number of terrorist organizations in the U.S.S.R., who are fascist and are fighting against the current Communist regime, and the Islamic terrorist organizations in the Middle East, who, while distrustful of the Axis cause, are with them on the elimination of the state of Israel. 

Affiliations: See under Hitler, Adolf; "Terrorism and the Axis" by John Szhelker, National Sozialistiche Deustche Arbeiter Partei, NDSAP, "The Modern State of Israel" etc. 

~ 

**ALLIED POWERS**

Ideaology:   
To resist aggression from any politically volatile state, especially Fascist regimes. Prinarily, it aslo upholds the ideals of the U.N. Charter. 

Current leader:   
Sire Winston Churchill, English Prime Minister, Supreme Commander of Allied Forces 

Base of Operations: 

General Headquarters: London 

Europe: Nothern Theatre : Paris   
Southern Theatre : Madrid   
Western Theatre : Bath   
Eastern Theatre : Moscow 

Asia : Nothern Theatre : Beijing   
Southern Theatre: Singapore   
Western Theatre : Israel   
Eastern Theatre : Formosa 

Military Strength:   
Enlisted forces: 7.5 million. Elite, veteran, and non-regular forces, including SAS, KGB and small resistance organizations: 1.75 million. Armanent classified under U.N. regulations. 

Economic Strength:   
Classified. Deemed Satisfactory under U.N. regulations. 

Political Strength:   
Not Applicable. 

Affiliations: See under Churchill, Winston; Trotsky; Einstein, Albert; "The odd couple: On the agreements between communism and democracy" by Wesler Clayton, etc. 


	3. David's Star

Chapter 1: Mission - David's Star

~

Night time.

All was dark, amidst the inky blackness that was the sea, at night.

All was quit, all was at ease, as unwary individuals slept quietly, in their abodes, preparing for a new day ahead of them.

However, unbeknownst to them, bubbles started to form.

As the bubbles grew, large, sleek bodies started to appear, foreign bodies to those concerned.

Stealthy, and lethal, they manoeuvred their way, to their destination.

~

Allied Head Quarters, London

0200 Hours

~

An elderly man was sitting at his desk, filling out papers nonchalantly.

He was reaching his golden ears, with his hair starting to disappear, and yet, his face evident of ever-readiness, and strength. He was moderately obese, but this did not get in the way of his abilities. After all, he possessed a powerful position, one that represented his abilities as a leader.

While this happened, he heard the door opening, and his eyeball swivelled, to see his colleague, entering his presence.

He was an Italian, tanned, with a beard, and wearing a light blue uniform with dark blue pants.

"Commanderr……"

"Yes, General Starvos ?"

"We have just received word that the Axis are mounting an attack on the modern state of Israel…"

"What did you just say ?"

"I said…"

  
'Yes, I know. Now: what has been done so far ?"

As the old man interrogated his associate, his eyes came round to see two other people in his vincity.

They were younger, much younger. The man before him was obviously a new recruit, a new officer, and a recent addition to the numbers that were to give their life against the evil that was the Axis.

Beside him was another man, a commando of sorts, ready for battle, and dedicated to fighting.

The elder decided to introduce himself to his younger accomplices.

"Greetings, Commander. As you should know by now, I am Prime Minister Winston Churchill, Supreme Commander of the Combined Allied Forces. This is my accosiate, the Deputy General in chief, General Starvos.

And this is Sean: British Commando, outstanding member of the S.A.S., and a dedicated member to our cause."

"Yep, that's right sir."

Sire Churchill took it upon himself to make a short conversation with Starvos..

"How about giving him the mission."

"But… he's still new.."

"No matter. Let's see how his training has been."

The Supreme Commander then turned his attention to the young commander.

"All right. Recently, our spy planes have found German U-boats making their way to Israel. As you know, the Jews are the prime targets of the fascist bigoted bastards known as the Nazis. We are NOT going to let them turn Israel into one big concentration camp.

Sean isn't going to assist you on this mission. The mission is simple: build a beachhead on the base, knock out the enemy subs, and prevent the invasion of Israel.

Move out !"

~


End file.
